


The Love of Science

by Chaos_Theory101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: English and Science, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kara is an English teacher and is in love with Lena, Lena does not want friends, Lena is head of the science department, Lesbian, SuperCorp, Teacher and teacher, The students ship them, along with Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Theory101/pseuds/Chaos_Theory101
Summary: Kara Danvers was determined to befriend head of the science department, also her crush Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter One

Kara Danvers pushed her glasses up her nose staring curiously at one of her student’s essays. She understood writing was not everyone’s strong suit, but she could tell he had put this together in at least an hour. She turned the page in hopes to see some improvement instead she sighs, flips the page back to the front and writes a large ‘D’ in red ink. She quickly writes a small note about how the kid should probably come talk to her about his grade before moving to another essay. 

Her stomach growls announcing her hunger just a few minutes before the lunch bell rung. She would meet Winn Schott, Midvale’s computer science teacher in the teacher lounge to talk and drink her midday coffee. He always tried to impress Kara with his childlike ties and crazy looking shirts, throwing a superhero reference every time the tie didn’t make the cut. He admitted to liking Kara in more than a friendly way, but she shot down his advance as easy any girl could. Plus, she had a crush on the head of the science department Lena Luthor. Lena was younger by three years, higher educated than most people in the small town of Midvale and came from a wealthy family. 

Kara tried to piece together why a woman with so many talents would become a high school science teacher, but the last time she tried to talk to Lena things did not go to plan. Kara offered to buy the new teacher lunch only to be declined because she did not want friends. Of course, Kara understood it was Lena’s first day she was just stressed but she was shot down again a week later. The English teacher had to admit Lena wasn’t one to let down her walls, but she also knew the Luthor’s were not to be seen as nothing but perfect. Kara did not try to talk to her until a month later when she heard someone harshly mumbling to themselves in the hallway closet.

“This stupid fucking thing” the door to the closet was opened ajar and Kara opened the door to find Lena glaring at the printer. 

“Need help?” Kara asked. Watching Lena stand straight jumping with freight as she had not noticed Kara’s presence. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kara pushes up her glasses. 

“No, no its fine. I’m the smartest woman I know and I can’t figure this out.” Lena grumbles stuffing her hands in her jean pockets. It was casual Friday, and those jeans looked good on Lena, really good. Kara pushed those thoughts aside and chuckled before walking up to the printer.

“Yeah, I mean this thing is ancient. I don’t blame you for not knowing how to use it. Sometimes it gets jammed and you just-“ Kara stopped mid-sentence and slammed her fist against the side. The printer made a loud screeching noise before the sound of printing could be heard in the small room. Kara smiled triumphantly at Lena before noticing Lena’s amused look and smiling even more. The English teacher admired the science teacher green eyes brighter than spring grass and leafs on the tree in the forests of Midvale.

“Thank you for your help” Lena gave Kara a tight-lipped smile. Turning her attention to the paper that had not finished printing, but Lena just groaned. “Looks like I have to print this again, thank you again…?”

“Uh, oh um Miss Da- I mean Kara Danvers.” Kara flushed, her cheeks heating up and pushing her glasses up nervously. The English teacher mentally slapped herself for stumbling over her words, trying to cover it up with a smile and saying “I’m in the English department. We met before about a month ago, you kind of told me you didn’t want friends.”

“I’m not.” Lena said simply. “Friendships don’t last, no relationships last really. Everyone dies right? There is no such thing as lasting.” 

Kara frowned realizing the new science teacher had a negative outlook on life possibly because of her family. Everyone heard stories about the Luthor’s. Most secrets came out when Lionel died and Lex, the eldest decided to murder a few innocent civilians. No one knows the real story; it was a guessing game and no one knew who was right or wrong. Kara decided not to think about that though, she was sure Lena was not like her brother. She seemed completely different from anyone she had ever met. Kara wanted to get to know the science teacher but maybe this would be harder than she had initially thought.

An awkward silence fills the small closet before Kara clears her throat and makes her exit. When suddenly the bell rings and Kara snapped out of her thoughts. She’s staring back at an essay, realizing she had spent the rest of her free period remember her first real conversation with Lena did not go to plan. The English teacher sighed pushing the essay she was reading to the side of her text, picked up her phone and began her walk to the teachers’ lounge where she would spend her lunch. 

“Hey!” Winn shouted across the room waving frantically as the English teacher walk in holding an old stained coffee mug. Kara let out a laugh waving back before she turned her attention to the coffee maker in front of her. She quickly made her coffee smelling coffee smiling at the smell before she took her mug and walked over to Winn. “Hey again. How was grading papers?”

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Kara said sitting down and glancing down at Winn’s lunch. “What in the hell is that? It looks like an alien puked in that bowl.” The English teacher laughed shaking her head watching as Winn glanced down at his food and pushed it away.

“Yeah, okay, it does.” Winn laughs too, but stops when he spots something behind Kara. “I think your crush has made her appearance.” He wiggles his eyebrows, taking his water bottle and taking a sip. 

“What?” Kara asks eyebrows together and her crinkle appearing as she turns around. Lena Luthor is standing by the coffee machine with Sam Arias, the Calculus teacher everyone fawned over. Over the years Kara had heard guys talk about how Sam couldn’t be a teacher she was too ‘hot’ to be one. Kara had to admit the woman was beautiful and brilliant. In a way Kara felt the same way about Sam the same way she felt about Lena, she knew those women could be doing greater things so why are they stuck working in a small-town high school? 

“She isn’t my crush.” Kara defends, glaring at Winn who smirked. “She isn’t. Even if she was, she would never give me a chance she said she doesn’t do relationships.”

“She clearly does she’s talking to Sam Arias.” Winn just smiles and crosses his arms, eyes bright in color. “Just go get more coffee it will give you a chance to talk to both of them. Maybe see if they knew each other already? Also, maybe you could invite them to James’ party?” 

Kara shrugged taking a drink of her coffee and nodding. “Okay, I’ll do it. But it’s not because Lena is my crush. It’s because I want to be her friend.”

“Right. friend” Winn laughed only for Kara to slap his arm from across the table. “Ow! What was that for?” 

“For being an idiot.” The English teacher shrugged. I’m going to go talk to her, or them, both of them.”

“Good luck talking to your crush" Winn smirks, Kara shaking her head and standing from her seat. She grabs her half full coffee mug and takes a deep breath. She begins to walk towards the two teachers feeling her heart race and palms grow sweaty. She wipes her hands on her pants, remembering yet again it was causal Friday and she was about to see Lena in pants. 

Lena and Sam are talking, something about a soccer game and how Ruby was wronged. Kara figured they were talking about Sam’s daughter, maybe she could invite Ruby to James’ party as well? 

“Hey" Kara says softly. She makes eye contact with both girls, feeling her cheeks flush when Lena raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh, hey Kara” Sam smiles. “Are we in your way?” 

For a second Kara forgets she intended to get more coffee for a cover up before she just shakes her head. 

“No, no I actually well yeah kind of I- I was wondering if you guys would want to come to James’ party? He got engaged to his girlfriend and he wants all the staff at his party.” Kara pushed up her glasses, glancing at Sam but trying not to make eye contact with Lena in fear of embarrassing herself further. 

“Sure I’ll go.” Sam nods, looking at Lena waiting for an answer, “on one condition will there be wine?”

“Of course there will.” Kara shrugs, “it’s not a party without wine. Pretty sure there will be beer as well if you like it.” The English teacher takes a look at Lena, silently hoping the science teacher would give in to her not wanting friends and go. Kara wanted to get to know Lena, not just because she had a crush but because she believed Lena was different from everyone else.

The three stand there in silence Sam happily drinking her coffee, Kara tapping her mug with her middle and index finger while Lena has her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Kara could only believe Lena was debating on going, at least Kara hoped she was. The English teacher glanced back at Winn who was hiding behind a book, she could see his eyes looking at the three and not the book. He was obviously spying and not doing a good job at being subtle. 

“Lena are you going to go? I’m sure Kara needs an answer,” Sam pushes for an answer but Lena looks at Sam then meets Kara's ocean blue eyes.

Suddenly the world feels like it’s spinning off it’s axis, the room feels hotter, Kara’s hands are sweating and heart racing like a race horse. Forest green eyes are filled her senses, making her take a intake of air in hopes to calm down. Time seems slowed and she swears everything around her has stopped besides Kara herself. She could not believe Lena Luthor was looking in her eyes. 

When Kara is snapped out whatever she was feeling.

“Sure I’ll go.” Lena flatly says, “give me the details later alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah I- okay I will.” Kara awkwardly smiles, looking down at her feet in hopes to hide the heat appearing on her cheeks.

The bell rings, Lena and Sam quickly fled the teachers’ lounge. Kara looks behind her to look into Winn’s eyes. Kara’s eyes shine, her lips forming a toothy grin and she throws her arms up and jumps up and down. 

“I did it!” The English teacher yells, louder than intended. “I did it!”  
“Um Kara?” Winn winces, looking behind the blonde with concerned eyes. Kara puts her arms down, her excitement lowering and heart falling into her stomach when she turns to meet Cat Grants eyes. 

“Oh, hi Miss Grant” Kara smiles innocently, laughing nervously and hoping her boss did not just see her act like a child. “When did you get here?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be teaching a class Miss Danvers?” Cat raises an eyebrow, hand on her hip and a fiery look in her eyes. Kara nodded, feeling shame wash over her for the fact she looked up to Cat Grant and even idolized her. This woman was probably ashamed she had hired Kara now, more ashamed she had given the rookie a chance. “And why were you dancing around like a child on Christmas morning? Did Miss Luthor ask you out or something?”

Suddenly Kara blushed hard questioning how her boss knew anything about her crush or even the fact Kara talked to Lena. The Midvale high principal was either in her office suspending students or away on meetings. Unless Cat was just insanely observant, something Kara wished she could be. 

“What? No, I was actually celebrating lunch being over,” Kara shrugged. 

“Hmm, alright.” Cat flatly smiles and turns on her heels and leaves the teachers lounge. Kara sighs in relief, adjusting her glasses and smiling softly.


	2. Chapter Two

The final bell rung in Kara’s ears, chair feet screeching against the floor and the laughter of students cause Kara to smile. The English teacher relaxed in her chair, sighing softly and eyeing the last student to leave her class with a small wave. The younger boy left muttering a shy goodbye and disappearing into the sea of students only for Kara to stand and close the door in hopes for some quiet time. She needed to put her thought together before she went to talk to Lena about the party, at least without embarrassing herself like she did in the teachers’ lounge. She had to show she wasn’t as awkward as she seemed and that she was in fact a very confident person who could invite someone to a party, even though said person was her crush. 

Kara glanced at the clock knowing Lena graded papers before she left the school campus, Kara hoped to catch her before then. The English passed the time with cleaning up her classroom hoping the janitors were thankful not to have to do much work whenever they entered her classroom. She took pride in cleanliness and she also knew Lena did as well, mostly because Kara found herself peaking in the science teacher’s classroom once or twice a week. 

Kara always hoped Lena would be in there when she did peak but that was never the case. Lena had always seemed to disappear out of thin air, like she really was not interested in making friends during her time at teaching at Midvale High School. The English teacher knew deep down that was why she just refused to admit it to herself, who could possibly not want friends? Obliviously Lena did not want friends but why? 

Pushing her thoughts away Kara packed up for the end of the day, flicked off the light and closed the large metal door before she pulled out her classroom keys and locked it. The English teacher sighed once again as she held her backpack on her right shoulder, stuffing her keys in her pockets and making her way towards the science hall. The smell of sterile lab rooms and chemicals made Kara’s eyes burn with irritation and she silently wondered how the science teacher dealt with it all throughout the day. She shuffled the bag on her arm to get it in a more comfortable position as she finds herself in front of Lena’s classroom. Kara can feel her palms grow sweaty, a fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach and her cheeks grow hot. 

The English teacher raises her fist and knocks gently against the metal door, trying not to peek through the small glass window and keep her eyes elsewhere. She hears a chair wheels roll backwards, the click of heels and the turning of the door knob before the metal door opens and Lena Luthor is standing there with a thin smile. The science teacher is dressed in a black button up, dark skinny jeans and heels that make her appear taller than she really is. Kara can’t help but feel her cheeks flush, push up her glasses and look the science teacher in the eyes. 

“Hey” Kara says, pushing up glasses and smiling gently. She can feel her stomach fluttering with butterflies, rubbing her sweaty palms against her pants and waiting for Lena to make a move. 

“Hey. Want to come in or?” Lena questions, moving away from the door so Kara can enter the classroom. Kara nods quickly moving into the classroom and looking around like she hadn’t see it before. “You’re probably here to give me information on James’ party, aren’t you?” 

“That’s why I’m here” Kara nervously laughs looking at the ground and wondering what in the hell she was doing. She needed to get everything together so she seemed like a mature adult not some awkward teenager. 

An awkward silence fills the classroom, Lena is leaning against her desk and her arms are crossed waiting for Kara to move forward with the information. Kara is playing with her fingers, eyes flickering to the floor and Lena trying to calm herself down. She really did not want to embarrass herself and knowing Kara if she did not think about what she was saying she would. The science teacher clears her throat, shifting her stance on her desk and raising an eyebrow.

“Kara?” The science teacher clears her throat again.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry sometimes I just you know” Kara flushes a bright red, playing with her glasses and looking away from Lena’s forest green eyes. “I just zone out but uh anyway I’ll send you James’ address and the party is tonight. He suggests formal wear and to bring any type of alcohol you like.” 

“Tonight? I don’t know if I can make it.” Lena sighs softly, standing up from her leaning posture against the desk and grabbing her phone off her desk. “I’ll have to check my schedule but I’ll try,” Lena is pressing buttons on her phone and her eyebrows are stitched together. 

“Do you want me to give you my number or the other way around?” Kara asks, watching Lena intently. 

“I’ll just give you my number and then I should probably be on my way.” Lena explains, watching Kara pull out her phone and punch in Lena’s phone number. “I guess if my schedule is free, I’ll see you at the party, if not see you Monday.” The science teacher moves behind her desk, grabbing her purse and waiting for Kara to leave her classroom. 

‘Yeah, yeah alright.” Kara shuffles out of the classroom, the metal door closing being her with a bang. Sadness washes over the English teacher’s heart. Lena was really not interested in friendship. Maybe Kara was in over her head with this whole crush thing. 

Kara walks down the empty Midvale high hallway, hearing her footsteps echo and her thoughts louder than church bells. The English teacher exits the high school fishing for her car keys, the November air brushing against her cheeks and the smell of wet grass in the air. She rushes to her car in hopes to get home and into a hot shower to forget all her problems. 

Later that night Kara finds herself sitting on James’ couch sipping on red wine and watching James, the photography teacher talking with Winn. Kara looks away taking another drink and sighing quietly to herself.

“Why do you look like someone ran over a kitten?” Alex asks, sitting next to Kara and holding a beer which was half full.

The English teacher shrugs and twirls the wine glass and watching the red liquid swish around and settle once Kara stopped moving the glass. Her lips and pressed into a thin line, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and blue dress becoming wrinkled because of her posture. 

“You know you can talk to me.” Alex rests her hand on her sisters shoulder, frowning and looking into Kara’s blue eyes. “Would you want me to go first?” 

“I guess” Kara shrugs and eyes her sister with the crinkle between her eyebrows appearing.

“Maggie dumped me last night and, in a way, I’m okay with it. I’m hurting and I miss her but not as much as I thought I would.” Alex sips her beer, looking away from Kara and sighing. “Maybe it just hasn’t set in but deep down I knew it was coming.” 

“I’m so sorry Alex” Kara bites her bottom lip, feeling her already broken heart feeling sorrow for her sister. In a way even though they were not related Kara was closer to Alex than anyone else, blood didn’t mean family love does. Of course, the Danvers sisters had fights, ones that lasted five minutes or a few days without speaking but in the end, they were sisters and nothing would pull them apart from that. 

“On the brightside if I ever run into Sam again, I can let her know I’m single.” Alex smiles, relaxing into the couch and Kara raises an eyebrow.

“As in Sam Arias?” Kara pushes her glasses up, smiling and letting a small laugh escape her lips. 

“Well, if you put it the way all the boys at Midvale says ‘the hot math teacher.’” Alex uses her fingers for air quotes and tries her best to do a deep teen boy voice only for it to come out a little deeper than her voice. “Yes, her. We hit it off three summers ago before I met Maggie. Isn’t she friends with your crush or something?” 

A pang of hurt crosses Kara’s features and she feels something tug at her heart and stomach turning and twisting into knots. She had forgotten about Lena Luthor, head of the science department just for a minute and it felt nice. But in a way Kara knew she needed to talk about this, she knew Alex would somehow get it out of her no matter what. The English teacher also knew once Alex heard the last name Luthor Alex’s teasing would fly out the window and she would constantly nag Kara about how Lena is dangerous. Even through everything, with Lena being cold and not wanting friends the English teacher knew there was something more about the science teacher. She didn’t seem like Lex or even like him for that fact, she wasn’t a psychopath or a murderer.

“Wait that’s why you’ve been moping around all night. What happened?” 

“She just was really cold. I should have figured though she isn’t interested in friends or any type of relationship but she’s friends with Sam, at least I think she is? I don’t know how to get close to her or anything remotely close to that.” The English teacher sighs, laying back against the couch and swigging down her beer and staring up at the ceiling. “I mean I can handle not being in a relationship with her but I want to at least be friends.” 

“What’s her name again?” Alex runs her hand through her short hair, resting her head on her hand and waiting or a response.

“I told you I can’t tell you; you’re going to freak.” Kara frowns, glaring jokingly at Alex.

“I can just ask Winn I know that he knows.” Alex threatens lightly taking her sisters empty beer bottle and putting both of theirs on the coffee table. “I’m joking. I promise I won’t freak out, so who’s this girl?” 

“Lena.” 

“Pretty name. What’s her last name?” Alex asks, and Kara sighs.

“Lena Luthor.” The English teacher admits, pushing up her glasses and trying not to watch her sister’s reaction.

“Are you fucking se- “ 

“No.” Kara sits up, crossing her arms and shaking her head. “You promised you would not freak out. She isn’t Lex, she’s pretty much the opposite of him.” 

“Oh really?” Alex questions, “and how do you know this? You just said you weren’t even friends with her.”

“Rao.” Kara rubs her temples, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them and looking at Alex. “She just is. I was a reporter for a few years and we can read people well. She’s hard to read, but I know that she’s different I can just feel it. Hell, why would she be working at a small-town high school if she were like Lex? If she was anything like him, she would be CEO of Luthor Corp and running most of Metropolis and National City.” 

Suddenly there’s a knock at James’ apartment door and James shouts that he’ll get it and Winn leaves the spot he had been standing in and walks over to Kara and Alex.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Winn smiles, crouching slightly and draping his two arms over Alex and Kara. “Why does Alex look like you took her beer away Kara?”

“I told her about Lena.” The English teacher answered, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes at Alex’s mutter under her breath.

Briefly Kara looks over and sees Sam walking into James’ apartment wearing a black dress, brown hair framing her features and flowing down her back like waterfalls. She’s carrying red wine, her phone in the other and has a huge smile on her face when Imra another English teacher walks over to greet her. James starts to close the door and Kara feels her heart hammer when a hand stops James from doing so, the door opens revealing Lena Luthor standing there. She’s wearing a red dress, tightly fitting her body, showing off her long pale legs and black heels to accompany them. Her hair is styled to one side, with light makeup and she’s carrying whiskey that looks more expensive than Kara’s rent. 

And when Lena finally walks in, heels clicking against wood floor, Kara meets her forest green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter was rushed. I just wanted to get something out for you guys before the new year. I hope you guys enjoyed this and there definitely will be more to come for these two! 
> 
> Have a good day or night!
> 
> -J.D.


End file.
